


Cerebrum Session 1

by Alec Immerman (Trancemaster)



Category: Cerebrum
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trancemaster/pseuds/Alec%20Immerman
Summary: Humanity view for its place on earth. Men and women store their consciousness elsewhere with dreams of a great return.  Disaster strikes and the survivors are forced to trespass into the dormant mind of the one who developed the technology the exploit.





	Cerebrum Session 1

Prologue

The physical human brain contains around a billion neurons. Each neuron forms around 1000 connections to other neurons. The specifics of these trillion connections can be stored outright, as easily as your ancestors stored their first home movies to the now defunct digital video disks of the 20 th century.

The physical human brain contains around a billion neurons. Each neuron forms around 1000 connections to other neurons. The specifics of these trillion connections can be stored outright, as easily as your ancestors stored their first home movies to the now defunct digital video disks of the 20 th century. This is a finite number, which has thus been surpassed by modern technology. This allowance would store the information outright, but in all matter, each electron within the brain has a vector and quantum state. Without this information, the organic matter or physical brain is effectively dead, even if duplicated on a molecular or atomic level. Even the perfect reproduction of quarks, the elementary components of matter, resulted in non-viable and non-functioning cerebral tissue.

In the late 21st century, the application of stored bio-matter and bio-data (BD or “Bed” for short) to any computer system is restricted due to the misunderstanding of the technology and the panic Beds are legally stored by the Trans-Atlantic-Pacific-Partnership (TAPP), which initially regulated and eventually commandeered those stored by Feather Bedding, Inc., the first corporation to patent and standardize the process.

Many global citizens invested a paltry amount into cryptocurrency, held in offshore accounts, with the promise of snowballing interest rates. These individuals had hopes of returning to a better world generations later, where their money would have worked for them in their absence, while the climate of Earth was being stabilized. Depending on region and sector regulations, the departure to  _ Bed _ could be considered suicide, death, or metamorphosis into a different type of living being.

The ultimate goal was to develop a computer similar enough to the human brain for the  _ Bed _ to be activated again, allowing another chance at life. The  _ dreamers  _ imagined a synthetic body or a clone of themselves with an adapted brain, knowing it would take hundreds, if not thousands, of years for technology to allow for the activation.

Raymond Maas was one of the developers of the storage method; he underwent the process controversially in 2084 when his own mental health deteriorated beyond the scope of modern medical science. Incidentally, Ray was one of the first Beds on the proverbial operating table, as it was believed that physical disease couldn’t affect a Bed and the data was stored on an array with many redundancies.

As war rages into the 22nd century, a group of individuals are forced to turn to the stored Beds for their survival.


End file.
